


Dez e dez, inúmeros zero-um, zero-um, zero-um, você e eu

by fairyofshampoo



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Portuguese, Texting, taegyu, txt doing texing lMAOOOO
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyofshampoo/pseuds/fairyofshampoo
Summary: Taehyun não é muito fã de números, pois sempre se questionava se ele próprio era um ou zero. No entanto, em certo dia que a Terra congelou, por dez minutos, às exatas dez e dez da noite, Beomgyu e sua fixação por cálculos e estrelas vieram para mostrar que há lirismo e há poética e há amor bem quentinho no meio daquela miríade torpe de zero e um.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Dez e dez, inúmeros zero-um, zero-um, zero-um, você e eu

**Author's Note:**

> oi????????? QUE NERVOSO  
> Enfim! Eu postei lá no Spirit Fanfic com o mesmo user daqui (a.k.a fairyofshampoo) e resolvi passar pra cá também! Espero que gostem, boa leitura!

Taehyun sempre se questionou se ele era _um_ ou _zero_. Nunca gostou muito de matemática ou da complexidade dos números — são frios, gelados, muito carrancudos (tipo aquele _emote_ fofo e carrancudo), embora Beomgyu vivesse falando pelos cotovelos sobre importância desses camaradas para a sociedade. Papo de gente _e-x-a-t-o_. Taehyun não era lá um amante das palavras com cheiro de flores-conforto e mel-da-sabedoria, também, pois se achava cabeça oca demais para entender as estrelinhas nas entrelinhas de um poema, por exemplo. Sentia-se num estado eterno de vertigens-gelatinosas todas as vezes que Hyuka explodia o grupo de mensagens da Rede Social da Onomatopeia de Raio com poemas do mano Nando Pessoa; realmente lindo, mas além da sua mente limitada.

  


> [ **Soobinaruto** , 10:09 p.m.]
> 
> Adolescente
> 
> A dor, ele sente
> 
> Sente na certa
> 
> Sem receio
> 
> Teu cu na reta
> 
> Meu pau sem freio

  


> [ **Hyuka (Sa)Fada do Shampoo** , 10:09 p.m.]
> 
> Vai se foder, desgraça de macho.

  


> [ **Yeonic** **X AE A-12** , 10:09 p.m.]
> 
> KKKKKKKKKKKK
> 
> DESGRAÇA DE MACHO
> 
> EU N DEIXAVA

  


> [ **TaehyUno** , 10:09 p.m.]
> 
> vcs são muito doentes
> 
> ??????

  


São dez e nove da noite. Taehyun está deitado na própria cama magrinha, de bruços, chacoalhando os pés no ar como aquelas meninas contando fofoca em filmes teen dos anos noventa. Bem, ele fofocava com as Madames Paredes e cochichava sandices aos Senhores Cupins, que fumavam charutos feitos dos restolhos de madeira do teto curvilíneo. Seu pijama tem estampa de ouriços e cavalos-marinhos porque são os animais favoritos do seu amigo Beomgyu — mesmo que Beomgyu nunca tivesse o visto com essa vestimenta, ele achou que seria legal manter a conexão através de coisas bobas como essa. Beomgyu gostava de dizer que, não importava a distância, ambos estariam sempre dividindo o mesmo céu de todos os dias, as mesmas estrelas, o mesmo Sol, a mesma Lua. E isso os fazia _inseparáveis_.

> [ **Soobinaruto** , 10:09 p.m.]
> 
> Ventilador
> 
> Ventila a dor
> 
> Vem tirar a dor
> 
> Vem tirador
> 
> Like se vc se chorou

  


> [ **Yeonic** **X AE A-12** , 10:09 p.m.]
> 
> pq vc ta falando que nem o cebolinha da turma da monica
> 
> ???????

  


> [ **Hyuka (Sa)Fada do Shampoo** , 10:09 p.m.]
> 
> Que vontade de cometer suicídio, meu pai...

  


> [ **Yeonic** **X AE A-12** , 10:09 p.m.]
> 
> ih alá a draculaura ficou putakkkkkkk
> 
> eh mole?

  


Taehyun silenciou o grupo “Documento de Texto” porque não aguentava mais ver Soobin mandando _poesia arrombada_ para implicar com Hyuka. E, além do mais, era torturante pra cacete ler as mensagens cheias de grafia extremamente pomposa do rapazinho aspirante a poeta. Quem usa pontuação correta na internet? Se colocassem ponto final nos fins das mensagens já era o suficiente para crescer paranoias nos cumes do seu cérebro. Hyuka se gabava demais do seu intelecto brilhante enquanto Yeonjun só metia lenha na fogueira, provavelmente tirando inúmeros _prints_ para jogar pela internet.

“Nhec, nhec”, range a madeira da cama, preguiçosa e carrancuda, quando Taehyun se colocou de barriga para cima. “Tic, tac”, soa o relógio com formato de Abaporu que pende na parede do seu quarto. Parede branca com listras multicoloridas, fofoqueiras. Dá de contar cada listra horizontal se você for um desocupado. Dá de contar todos os “nhec, nhec” se você estiver mergulhado numa soturna solidão. Dá de contar todos os “tic, tac” se você for amaldiçoado com um torpor brabo. Dá de contar todas os ouriços e os cavalos-marinhos se você estiver entediado. Dá até mesmo de contar todas as estrelas no céu ou todas as estrelas no mar ou até mesmo todas as vezes que Taehyun tingiu seu rosto de vermelho-coração ao pensar com carinho no seu amigo.

 _Mais de nove mil_ vezes — ou _quase_ isso!

Então, Taehyun fechou os olhos com força — oh, as maçãs gordinhas estavam pintalgadas com uma coloração bem viva e bonita de vermelho-coração; isso é um sinal! —, meio indignado porque os números vão sempre fazer parte da sua vidinha mequetrefe. Para onde olhar, lá estará um cálculo subliminar e escondido para quebrar a sua cabeça já toda quebrada. Até mesmo na gramática ou na literatura. Afinal de contas, quando o gênio Beomgyu está errado?

Às _dez e dez_ da noite, uma notificação iluminou o seu celular enquanto Taehyun _fingia_ pensar em quimeras numéricas e meias de lã que esquentariam seus pés geladinhos. Lã cara de lhamas dos Alpes Peruanos — e ele nem sabe se isso existe, de fato! _Para não ser refutado, Taehyun faria até o impossível para instigar a sua limitada imaginação_. A figura da criatura que se projeta sob suas pálpebras tem cabelo loiro-morango-paixão bem macio que nem essa lã; irresistível para as mãos que querem tecer cafunés. Aí ele suspirou pesadamente, tateando o criado-mudo até capturar seu celular, e…

Era Beomgyu.

Bem… falando no Diabo, cá está o tal, não é mesmo? E, _argh_ , Taehyun simplesmente odiava o estúpido e involuntário sorriso que esticava as suas maçãs à altura das orelhas quando ele via a foto de perfil do sujeito. Um shiba com gravatas em tons neon e óculos escuros. Beomgyu era bonito, bonito como um dente-de-leão, pele beijada pelo próprio Sol, mas preferia se esconder em coisinhas tão peculiares quanto a sua personalidade e o seu desejo de contar todas as estrelas do céu. É por esse motivo que ele gosta tanto de números. Quer ter a exatidão das jóias que pendem bem acima do seu corpo magricelo. Quem sabe até mesmo roubar algumas!

  


> [ **Beomie** , 10:10 p.m.]
> 
> minha orelha tava vermelha e ardendo
> 
> então supus que você tava pensando em mim
> 
> acertei?

  


> [ **Taehy** , 10:10 p.m.]
> 
> não, bamgyu
> 
> as orelhas só ardem e ficam vermelhas quando alguém tá falando mal de ti
> 
> deve ser o yeonjun e o soobin de novo
> 
> pq vc provavelmente não deu a resposta das atividades pra eles

  


> [ **Beomie** , 10:10 p.m.]
> 
> hum
> 
> tá certo então
> 
> acho que foi o frio

  


Um. Dois. Três suspiros. Olhos lacrimejados de tédio mirando o show de rock particular da banda Jorge Cupim e os Esfomeados por Luz lá no teto-palco.

Um. Dois. Três — minutos ou segundos? Devem ter sido segundos, porque o celular ainda marcava dez e dez.

  


> [ **Beomie** , 10:10 p.m.]
> 
> tá bom, eu só quero conversar um pouco contigo ok
> 
> eu arranjei uma pausa finalmente nos meus cálculos :D

  


> [ **Taehy** , 10:10 p.m.]
> 
> ah
> 
> isso é ótimo

  


> [ **Beomie** , 10:10 p.m.]
> 
> é
> 
> òwó
> 
> que estranho a gente né

  


> [ **Taehy** , 10:10 p.m.]
> 
> sim
> 
>   
> 

  


Quatro. Cinco. Seis — minutos ou segundos? Segundos, novamente, porque ainda marcavam-se dez e dez no celular. Dez e dez bem graúdos à frente da pontinha do seu nariz. Estranho, não? Era como se o tempo tivesse congelado. _(Sim, ele queria muito conversar com Beomgyu, mas sobre o que conversariam? Céus, é tão embaraçoso agir perto desse menino aspirante a ladrão de estrelas…!)_. Taehyun franziu o cenho e tiritou as suas pálpebras de cílios charmosos por causa do tópico absurdo anterior. Ah, e por causa do _flood_ que recebeu em seguida, também.

  


> [ **Beomie** , 10:10 p.m.]
> 
> 01001110 11111010 01101101 01100101 01110010 01101111 01110011 00100000 01110011 11100011 01101111 00100000 01100110 01110010 01101001 01101111 01110011 00101100 00100000 01101101 01100001 01110011 00100000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01110011 01110101 01100001 01110011 00100000 01100010 01101111 01100011 01101000 01100101 01100011 01101000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01110011 11100011 01101111 00100000 01110001 01110101 01100101 01101110 01110100 01100101 01110011 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101101 01101111 00100000 01101111 00100000 01010011 01101111 01101100 00101100 00100000 01010100 01100001 01100101 01101000 01111001 00101110 

  


> [ **Taehy** , 10:10 p.m.]
> 
> eu sei que vc me odeia, mas não é pra tanto, bamgyu
> 
> andou assistindo muita série de hackers?
> 
> só de ver esses zero um zero um zero um me deu dor de cabeça

  


> [ **Beomie** , 10:10 p.m.]
> 
> bem
> 
> eu só queria fazer com que os números parecessem mais simpáticos aos seus olhões de peixe estrelado, sabe

  


Adorável.

É. 

É isso que Choi Beomgyu é: a-d-o-r-á-v-e-l — com t-o-d-a-s as letras, apesar d’ele ser da área de exatas. Tudo em Choi Beomgyu é exato demais: uma exatidão caótica e em níveis de perfeição astronômica; simplesmente um Saco Com “S” Maiúsculo quando ele era metódico até mesmo nas coisas frívolas, ponto **.**

E, no entanto, tudo em Choi Beomgyu é _adorável_ demais.

Seu sorriso com covinhas. _(Como se alguém estivesse cutucando as suas bochechas todas as vezes que ele mostrava os dentes. Um fantasma, talvez? Ou a própria Afrodite querendo pintar amor em cada tecido seu?)_.

Sua voz quentinha, macia e baixa, quando ligava às dez da noite para desejar sonhos tranquilos a Taehyun. Ele não se contentava apenas em mandar uma mensagem de “BOA NOITE CASADOS RESPONDEM” — sim, desse jeitinho, cheio de emotes duvidosos e números.

Seu cabelo loiro-morango-paixão, que formava ondinhas e caracóis todas as vezes que a brisa veranil resolvia lhe acariciar a cabeça e o rosto. A luz poente, meio lilás-celeste, meio laranja-outono, banhando este mesmo rosto que sempre abria o maior sorriso-Sol para Taehyun.

Sua forma entusiasmada de falar sobre Toto, o passarinho de estimação. Parecia sempre um pai saudosista, babão e orgulhoso do seu filhinho, e Taehyun escutava tudo com os ouvidos mais aguçados do mundo.

Sua mania de mandar músicas aleatórias, em horários aleatórios, e não dizer nada além de _“essa música me lembra de você, ouve com carinho e olha pro céu, taehy”_.

E tão adoravelmente uma rajada de vermelho-coração atravessou as bochechas bronzeadas de Kang Taehyun. _Droga. Por que Beomgyu tem que ser tão precioso?!_

— Será que existe algum número que forme a palavra “adorável”? — Taehyun questionou a si mesmo enquanto pensava no que responder àquela criatura que estava tão perto e tão longe ao mesmo tempo. Bem, sim, existia, e apesar da sua leiguice, ele sabia que aquela imensidão de números ali se tratava de um código binário. Quase que mandou um “4D0R4V3L”, mas desistiu na metade do caminho. Soaria muito _“Estou preso no tempo e tenho uma comunidade contra maçãs farinhentas no Orkut!”._

> [ **Taehy** , 10:10 p.m.]
> 
> obrigado, mas você falhou miseravelmente
> 
> e, ei…
> 
> já faz um bom tempo que é dez e dez da noite, né
> 
> será que meu relógio bugou?

  


> [ **Beomie** , 10:10 p.m.]
> 
> não
> 
> é que dez e dez vai ser sempre o nosso horário

  


> [ **Taehy** , 10:10 p.m.]
> 
> desde quando?

  


> [ **Beomie** , 10:10 p.m.]
> 
> desde agora
> 
> o tempo congelou pra que a gente pudesse deixar algo especial no mundinho taegyu kr

  


> [ **Taehy** , 10:10 p.m.]
> 
> isso foi bem cringe

  


> [ **Beomie** , 10:10 p.m.]
> 
> arr, simmm
> 
> eu te odeio, taehyun! òwó
> 
> depois reclama que eu sou distante

  


> [ **Taehy** , 10:10 p.m.]
> 
> é que é estranho te ver assim todo boiola

  


> [ **Beomie** , 10:10 p.m.]
> 
> desculpa por tentar ser fofo contigo????kkkkkk
> 
> enfim, na vdd tem uma explicação científica pra isso, mas
> 
> eu quis deixar as coisas mais… poéticas?

  


> [ **Taehy** , 10:10 p.m.]
> 
> prefiro o bamgyu científico
> 
> uwu

  


> [ **Beomie** , 10:10 p.m.]
> 
> hum
> 
> ok >w>
> 
> hoje a Terra meio que iria “congelar” no tempo, às dez e dez da noite, por uns dez minutos
> 
> então por isso que te mandei mensagem nesse horário, taehy
> 
> queria passar esse momento incrível com você

  


> [ **Taehy** , 10:10 p.m.]
> 
> e são dez e dez já faz quantos minutos?

  


> [ **Beomie** , 10:10 p.m.]
> 
> bom, tá rolando uma live no youtube, e já fazem seis minutos
> 
> o tempo realmente passa rápido quando converso com você, né
> 
> mesmo que estejamos congelados…

  


> [ **Taehy** , 10:10 p.m.]
> 
> digo o mesmo pra você…?

  


> [ **Beomie** , 10:10 p.m.]
> 
> a gente é bem boiola

  


> [ **Taehy** , 10:10 p.m.]
> 
> vivi pra ver você usando gíria de gay do twitter
> 
> e eu não sou boiola
> 
> tu que deixa

  


> [ **Beomie** , 10:10 p.m.]
> 
> jaskdajdjkdfjadjf
> 
> eu deixo?

  


> [ **Taehy** , 10:10 p.m.]
> 
> sim.

  


> [ **Beomie** , 10:10 p.m.]
> 
> eu não sei muito bem como reagir com você ok, então
> 
> que bom que eu te deixo boiola?
> 
> e sim, eu vejo tudo que vc compartilha no twitter
> 
> achei o termo “boiola” muito apropriado para a situação

  


> [ **Taehy** , 10:10 p.m.]
> 
> isso soou creepy?!

  


> [ **Beomie** , 10:10 p.m.]
> 
> não!!!!!
> 
> eu só sigo vc, o hyuka, o yeonjun e o soobin
> 
> e esses três quase nunca postam coisas no twitter
> 
> aí só aparece vc com aqueles memes doidos e vídeos de gente se fodendo

  


> [ **Taehy** , 10:10 p.m.]
> 
> BEOMGYU
> 
> affkalsdlajflkajdf
> 
> claro, esses aí são três tipos de gay
> 
> o hyuka só posta coisa conceitual no tumblr
> 
> soobin é gaymer discreto que só loga no tt pra postar coisa de jogo
> 
> e o yeonjun é o gay do tik tok
> 
> mal tem tempo p dar as caras na Rede Social do Pássaro Azul

  


> [ **Beomie** , 10:10 p.m.]
> 
> entendi…
> 
> e eu?

  


> [ **Taehy** , 10:10 p.m.]
> 
> VEI
> 
> VC kKKKKKKKDJAKDJJF
> 
> SAIU DO ARMARIO NO MEIO DE UM EVENTO ASTRONOMICO FODA???
> 
> LASKLDJSDFJFJ
> 
> EU TO CHORANDO

  


> [ **Beomie** , 10:10 p.m.]
> 
> akdsjaskdj sim porque só falta dois minutos pro
> 
> EVENTO ASTRONOMICO FODA 
> 
> acabar
> 
> e ainda bem que a ciencia foi minha aliada nessa situaçao ao manejar a conversa ate o topico correto

  


> [ **Taehy** , 10:10 p.m.]
> 
> old que vc é b4170l4
> 
> vou fingir que nem tava na cara né
> 
> mas
> 
> vem cá
> 
> vc não crê em destino não?

  


> [ **Beomie** , 10:10 p.m.]
> 
> humm, não
> 
> prefiro acreditar que toda ação tem sua reação, por isso
> 
> eu fui um ao invés de zero aqui
> 
> porque se eu nao tivesse te chamado, eu seria zero
> 
> e por ter te chamado, fui um

  


_“Ué… e isso aí não é, basicamente, Destino?”_ , Taehyun pensou em responder, mas o momento estava tão quente quanto as suas bochechas. Contentou-se apenas em…:

  


> [ **Taehy** , 10:10 p.m.]
> 
> é
> 
> faz sentido…
> 
>   
> 

Taehyun engoliu o bolo que se enroscou no meio da sua garganta. O toque se afrouxando ao redor do celular, linhas psicodélicas amarrando o seu cérebro com ondas-espasmos de pensamentos caóticos — mais caóticos que Beomgyu. No seu estômago, um panapaná colorido batia asas. _Um ou zero? Um ou zero? Um ou zero?_ De novo esse tópico tosco.

Ao menos o seu coração-beija-flor, afoito, acalmou-se com o que as reticências do _chat_ lhe trouxeram.

  


> [ **Beomie** , 10:10 p.m.]
> 
> obrigado por ser o meu dez e dez, taehy
> 
> mas você pode ser meu dez e onze, dez e doze, dez e treze
> 
> todos os números, segundos, minutos, horas, dias, meses, anos
> 
> tudo, tudo, tudinho mesmo
> 
> se você quiser

  


> [ **Taehy** , 10:10 p.m.]
> 
> ué, eu achei que já fosse
> 
> 【・ヘ・?】

  


> [ **Beomie** , 10:10 p.m.]
> 
> ㄱㅅㄱ

  


> [ **Taehy** , 10:10 p.m.]
> 
> ❤ (ɔˆз(ˆ⌣ˆc

  


> [ **Beomie** , 10:10 p.m.]
> 
> falta só um minuto agora, taehyun
> 
> faz um pedido e olha pro céu!!!!

  


> [ **Taehy** , 10:10 p.m.]
> 
> você acredita nessa baboseira de horas iguais?

  


> [ **Beomie** , 10:10 p.m.]
> 
> não muito, mas a situação literalmente grita pra eu ser um “boiola soft”
> 
> vai, vai, fecha os olhos e pede

  


> [ **Taehy** , 10:10 p.m.]
> 
> tá bom

  


Taehyun fechou seus olhos de peixe-estelar. São olhos gigantescos, sabe? Do tamanho do universo. Bolinhas de gude. Jabuticaba-celeste. O-l-h-õ-e-s que um Beomgyu babão vive dizendo, aqui e acolá, ser um rio escuro de estrelas qual nenhum astronauta ou astrônomo serão capazes de descobrir — e é por isso que ele gosta dos números, do espaço, dessas coisas aí; para contar e calcular quantas constelações cintilam nas íris cósmicas de Kang Taehyun. Ah, e este último, todo “boiola”, estava de barriga para cima, sorrindo durante toda a coisa dos dez-dez congelados; é o Efeito Choi Beomgyu. Então, deixando um suspiro escapar dos seus lábios cheinhos, ele pressionou o celular contra o peito para que o aparelho — ou Beomgyu, quem sabe — recebesse cada palpitar sereno do seu coração. Pediu que para sempre fosse o dez e dez de Beomgyu, quiçá o dez e onze, dez e doze, dez-e-tudo.

Quando abriu as suas jóias estelares em formato de olhos, viu que o relógio ainda estava preso nos dez-e-dez netunianos. Quase tropeçando nos próprios pés, foi à beira da janela para observar o céu: um mar-céu opulento, prismático, cheio de nuvens-borboletas e estrelas de antúrios. Opaco, abissal, misterioso. Beomgyu havia mandado um emote qualquer, esperando, quiçá angustiado por uma possível fuga, então Taehyun pôs seus dedos trêmulos e ansiosos em ação — faltavam poucos segundos!

(Não queria ser _zero._

 _Não_ iria ser zero. 

_Não mesmo_.)

  


> [ **Taehy** , 10:10 p.m.]
> 
> o cceu tá lindão
> 
> ah, ggyu?

  


> [ **Beomie** , 10:10 p.m.]
> 
> sim?

  


> [ **Taehy** , 10:11 p.m.]
> 
> 01010011 01100101 00100000 01101101 01101001 01101110 01101000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01100010 01101111 01100011 01101000 01100101 01100011 01101000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01110011 11100011 01101111 00100000 01110001 01110101 01100101 01101110 01110100 01100101 01110011 00100000 11101001 00100000 01110000 01101111 01110010 01110001 01110101 01100101 00100000 01110110 01101111 01100011 11101010 00100000 11101001 00100000 01101111 00100000 01101101 01100101 01110101 00100000 01010011 01101111 01101100 00101110 00100000 01000101 01110101 00100000 01110100 01100101 00100000 01100001 01101101 01101111 00101110

**Author's Note:**

> tradução dos códigos:  
> 1) “Números são frios, mas as suas bochechas são quentes como o Sol, Taehy.”
> 
> 2) “Se minhas bochechas são quentes é porque você é o meu Sol. Eu te amo.”


End file.
